


Wet

by godofwine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofwine/pseuds/godofwine





	Wet

*

The first time that the boys had gone surfing after Miranda arrived, Liv had pulled her away. "We can have our own girl fun," Liv had said.

They had spent the day watching old Julia Roberts movies and painting their nails bright pink even though the colour would have to be gone by morning.

Miranda had watched Liv concentrate on keeping paint from skin, turning elven grace to smooth brush strokes. A gust of wind had blown a strand of Liv’s hair across the still wet surface.

Miranda had followed it with her tongune.

Liv had giggled like a girl.

*


End file.
